


Close Shave

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Rituals, Shaving, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus observes a private ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Shave

## Close Shave

 

The three tall mirrors in the teachers' bath were spelled to remain completely clear even when the rest of the room was filled with steam, as it was now.

Remus' hair was shaggy and scattered with grey. More grey-brown hair covered his chest, arms, legs. His beard looked as though he had last shaved five days ago, when in fact it had only been eight hours. Transforming back into human form never passed without leaving its traces.

With carefully cast spells Remus sharpened the straight razor. Bit by bit he covered his face with lathered soap. Then he applied the blade. He dragged it over his jaw, chin, cheeks, the soft bit above his lips, until his face was clean and white.

Then he progressed to his chest. Then to his arms, to his thighs, his legs. Lather, shave, clean. Over and over. Finally every last trace of the wolf was gone and a new month had begun.

~ fin ~


End file.
